Splinter let them go
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles have left home and Splinter is alone R


**I just wondered how Splinter would feel if his sons moved out, they're everything to him. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Splinter let them go**

The old rat was walking around the house that evening, It had been a busy morning. He had been helping his youngest, Michelangelo, collect his stuff to take with him to his new home. His boys were all gone, he was alone. His children had all moved out and now had their own familys, their own lives. It's not like he was never going to see them again but he wouldn't see them all the time. He turned his radio and a song began to play.

**Well you only need**

**the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun**

**when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

**Only know you've been high**

**when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road**

**when you're missing home**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

**and you let them go**

Splinter felt the tears on his face, it was true.. you never knew any of these things unless you felt the opposite. Splinter had let his sons go, he couldn't have stopped them because it would not have been fair. He heard the lair door open, he thought Michelangelo might have forgotten something but when he got down there he found his three eldest sons looking at him

'Mikey left then' Raph nodded,

'Yes' Splinter smiled,

'You gonna be ok Sensei?' leo asked

'I'll be fine Leonardo' Splinter nodded.

'Let's have something to drink' Donnie asked as they made their way to the kitchen, they all had a glass of water. the radio was still on and they could all hear it.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**

**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**

**The dreams come slow and go so fast**

Splinter felt like raising his four sons had been a dream, a wonderful dream. full of love and happiness. He wished it could have lasted longer.

**You see them when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch it all dies**

Splinter already knew why he only saw his sons when he closed his eyes, It was because he loved them and now they had grown up and went their separate ways. The boys still saw each other regularly but he didn't.

**Well you only need**

**the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun**

**when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

**Only know you've been high**

**when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road**

**when you're missing home**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

Splinter looked up at his sons they were looking in the direction of their baby brothers room.

'You may go and see' Splinter smiled, The four mutant went up to the old empty room. They were sad to see that their once immature baby brother had grown up. Splinter looked up at the ceiling, he couldn't bear to look at the now tidy floor that once had things scattered across it.

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

**Same ol' empty feeling in your heart**

**Love come slow and it goes so fast**

Splinter's heart was filled with sadness, at least when he others had moved out his baby boy had still been there but now he was gone too.

**You see them when you fall asleep**

**but never to touch and never to keep**

**Because you love them too much**

**and you dive too deep**

The four Hamatos heard the lair door open and a pair of feet walk in. The rushed to the living room to see the youngest member smiling sadly at them.

'Hey' He said,

**Well you only need**

**the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun**

**when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

**Only know you've been high**

**when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road**

**when you're missing home**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

**And you let them go**

**and you let them go**

**and you let them go**

**Well you only need**

**the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun**

**when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

**Only know you've been high**

**when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road**

**when you're missing home**

**Only know you love them **

**when you let them go**

'Michelangelo? what is wrong?' Splinter asked,

'i couldn't go without saying goodbye' Mikey rushed to hug his father, 'I've left a bunch of meals in the fridge, you just need to stick them in the oven'

'Thank you my son' Splinter smiled.

'Well I'd better go... bye guys' Mikey waved as he went to the door,

'We're gonna go too... bye' Then all four turtle brother left the lair. their first home. their father.

**and you let them go**

* * *

**hope that was sad enough for you, please review xx**


End file.
